In recent years, due to interest in the environment and government policies etc., solar cells are increasingly being installed at public facilities, general homes, and all other locations. A solar cell utilizes sunlight, because it is installed outside such as on a roof or a rooftop. To make effective use of the installable surface, a plurality of solar cell modules (also called “solar cell panels”) are often aligned to form a solar cell array.
A solar cell module is installed on an installation surface such as a roof of a house or a rooftop of a building. Therefore, it is necessary to use a fastening device comprised of a mounting frame or beam members to firmly fasten it on the installation surface so to prevent it from being blown off by wind, rain, etc.
For the user of a solar cell module, the efficiency of power generation of the solar cell module and the installation cost are also important. This installation cost is based on not only the price of the solar cell module itself, but also the installation time of the worker installing the solar cell module on an installation surface. In the past, to keep down shifting or looseness of solar cell modules, screws have been used to attach the solar cell module to the frame, but screwing work performed on a roof had the danger of falling members or screws.
An object of Patent Literature 1 is to provide a mounting frame for installation of a solar cell panel which can keep down the installation cost and shorten the installation time and discloses a mounting frame for installation of a solar panel which supports a solar cell panel Sp at a slant by provision of a foundation part which is inserted on the base surface of a rooftop, a fastened side support base 11 provided standing while formed integrally with the foundation part and with different support rod heights, and a movable side support base 12. The movable side support base 12 of the mounting frame for the installation of the solar cell panel, which is shown in Patent Literature 1, is provided with a height adjustable part 15 which enables the movable foundation part 12a to be moved in accordance with the size of the solar cell to be supported, and which receives and supports the solar cell panel at a predetermined slant angle.
The mounting frame for the installation of the solar cell panel described in Patent Literature 1 has to be installed by a worker in a state while supporting the solar cell panel. Installation work while supporting a solar cell panel becomes complicated work. In the case of work on a home roof, the danger of the work also increases. Further, a holding part 15b which holds the solar cell panel is provided separately from the movable foundation part. That is, the movable foundation part and the holding part 15b are separated in structure, so the work is created of attaching the holding part 15b on the movable foundation part on a roof or other installation surface. The work becomes troublesome.